Werewolves Are Not Popular Dinner Guests
by Milva
Summary: Übersetzung. In dem eine junge Frau ihren Lebensweg überdenkt und ein Wolf sich mit chronischer Arbeitslosigkeit herumärgert und an einer nicht existenten Miete erfreut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Die Rechte an den in der Fanfiction genannten Figuren sowie Schauplätze gehören alleinig J. K. Rowling. Es handelt sich hierbei um ein Übersetzung von „Werewolves Are Not Popular Dinner Guests" aus der Feder von Briana Rose.

Werewolves Are Not Popular Dinner Guests

_Part one_

_In dem ein Wolf, wie in so vielen Muggelmärchen, wieder einmal vereitelt wurde_

Remus Lupin mochte das Bild von sich, als jemand der zum Leben nicht viel brauchte. War es verwerflich mehr zu verlangen, als den _Tagespropheten_ zu lesen und dabei eine schöne heiße Tasse Tee zu trinken?

Nein, war es nie gewesen. Er saß im Salon des Herrenhauses Grimmauld Place 12 an einem wohlig warmen Mittwochnachmittag Mitte August. Das Fenster war weit geöffnet und einen kühle Briese zog herein und stellte im Raum ein beinahe angenehmes Klima her, als er dort saß mit der besagten Zeitung und der Teetasse.

Ron und Hermine führten vor dem Kamin eine hitzige Diskussion. Remus hatte schon seit einiger Zeit den Gestand des Streits aus den Augen verloren und bezweifelte sehr, dass von Bedeutung wäre, wenn er es wüsste. Er hatte, wie alle anderen auch, gelernt dem keine Beachtung zu schenken, es stattdessen mehr als ständiges Hintergrundgeräusch zu akzeptieren. Ginny hatte grummelnd ihre Hausaufgaben für die Sommerferien um sich herum drapiert, während Harry neben ihr eine herzliche Wiedervereinigung mit seinem neu entdeckten Feuerblitz feierte. Die Dinge waren, im Großen und Ganzen, so wie Remus sie mochte. Zugegeben, er konnte sich nicht dagegen erwehren, in seiner Phantasie Sirius neben sich sitzen zu haben, der irritiert grummelte, warum man an solch schönen Tagen wie diesen im Haus hockt, welch Verbrechen dies sei; aber Remus beschloss, der Realität nachzugeben, den in Erinnerungen zu leben würde ihm letztendlich nicht voranbringen. Schließlich machte er einen Job, in dem er jederzeit sein Leben verlieren könnte, doch er nahm an, dass die Zeit, die er hier im Salon verbrachte, wohl kaum bedrohlich für Leib und Leben sein konnte, er wollte es zumindest glauben.

Ein rosa Haarschopf erschien plötzlich neben dem Türrahmen. „Remus", sagte der Haarschopf in einem allzu vergnügten Ton, als dass er nicht hätte misstrauisch werden müssen, „kann ich mal eben in der Küche mit dir reden?"

Remus muss einen sehr zweiflerischen Anblick geboten haben, denn Tonks fügte grinsend hinzu: „Meine Güte, Remus, ich plan dich nur ein klein wenig zu quälen, kein Grund solch ein Gesicht zu ziehen." Die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine lachten, und er versuchte krampfhaft es ihnen gleichzutun. Dann bemühte er sich Tonks beruhigendes Lächeln nachzuahmen, und scheiterte wieder kläglich, so saß er da mit einem halben Grinsen im Gesicht, das ihn sehr nach Jack O Lantern (http/www.labbe.de/zzzebra/index.asp?themaid236&titelid743) aussehen ließ. Er folgte ihr hinunter in die Küche, wo er sich am Tisch niederließ und sie ihn, ans Waschbecken gelehnt, anstarrte.

„Remus", begann sie, diesmal klang sie zu seriös. „Stellen wir uns vor, du hast einen Freund, die wundervollste, liebenswürdigste und aufmerksamste Person, die du kennst, er hat dich noch nie um etwas gebeten. Und nehmen wir mal an, dieser Freund bittet dich nun um einen großen Gefallen, ich meine einen _gigantischen_, es ist zu bedenken, dass er dich nie, um irgendwelche Hilfsleistungen gebeten hatte. Würdest du es dann für schrecklich geschmacklos halten, wenn diese Person dich jetzt um einen großen Gefallen anflehen würde?"

Remus bedachte seine Antwort. Er wollte Tonks Absichten klarstellen.

„Dass", erwiderte er, „ist abhängig von der Gewichtigkeit des Gefallens. Wenn es um die Leih-mir-mal-eine-Pfund-Variante geht, würde es meinem Freund wohl kaum was ausmachen, mich zu fragen, außer natürlich er ist ein furchtbar habgieriger und unangenehmer Mensch, aber wir haben ja schon geklärt, dass er es nicht ist. Wenn es allerdings mehr einen Gefallen der menschlichen Selbstaufgabe-Kategorie anbelangt, tja, könnte ich mir jedoch vorstellen, dass ich es vielleicht etwas ungebührlich von meinem Freund finde, mich solche Dinge zu fragen."

Tonks rutschte unbehaglich mit ihrem Hinterteil am Waschbecken hin und her. „Was wenn es so in die Mitte von diesen Dingen fällt?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Noch mal, welchen Gefallen genau soll ich meinem Freund tun, denn es scheint ja für ihn eine große Bedeutung zu haben?"

Tonks seufzte. „Nehmen wir an", sagte sie, „deine Eltern würden eine Dinnerparty–"

„Ah, siehst du, da ist schon ein Fehler in deiner Logik. Meine Eltern haben noch nie eine Dinnerparty gegeben, da sie nie ordentliches Tafelsilber für so ein Ereignis besaßen…"

Tonks schien sich nicht so sehr für die hochinteressante Geschichte, warum Remus Eltern nie über passables Tafelsilber für irgendeine Art von ausgefallener Party verfügten, zu erwärmen, denn sie hob die Hand, um ihn zu schweigen zu bringen. „Hör zu, Remus, Samstag, meine Eltern veranstalten eine Dinnerparty, und natürlich laden sie all ihre alten, krustigen Freunde ein, und ich hatte gehofft-"

„Selbst auch ein paar alte, krustige Freunde einzuladen", beendete er den Satz, für sie und sie lächelte.

„Glaub mir, Remus, du bist eine Ausgeburt an Jungendlichkeit, mit einigen Freunden meiner Eltern verglichen. Würdest du _bitte_ mitkommen? Kein anderer hat Zeit, Hestia und Emmeline und fast jeder ist auf Patrouille, und Kingsley, der kleine Gangster, hat gehört, wie ich mit meiner Mutter darüber gesprochen habe und hat mir natürlich gleich freigegeben, damit ich auch ja zu dieser verdammten Sache gehen kann. Und an dem Abend ist kein Vollmond, ich hab schon im Kalender nachgesehen, also kannst du dich damit nicht rausreden."

Nun rutsche Remus unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Er fing an zu denken, dass er einen Gefallen der Kategorie menschliche Selbstaufgabe dem vorgezogen hätte. Er öffnete den Mund um zu sprechen, doch Tonks kam ihm zuvor.

„Und ich kann mir kaum denken, dass du schon was vorhast, Remus. Ich weiß es. All die Abende, an denen du nicht gearbeitet hast, warst du immer im Salon und hast mit Ron Schach gespielt oder irgendwelche Papiere gelesen oder etwas dich ähnlich langweiligem beschäftigt."

Entrüstest verschränkte er seine Arme. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du den guten Namen der Lupin/Weasley Schachkriege beschmutzt. Ich persönlich finde sie höchst unterhaltsam."

„_Wirklich_?"

„Nun ja, ja, ich meine, ich war _so_ nahe dran ihn zu schlagen das letzte Mal."

„So nahe?"

„Vielleicht ist diese Einschätzung etwas überzogen…" Tatsächlich vermutete Remus, war er Meilen davon entfernt, Ron im Schach zu besiegen, aber Gedanken dieser Art mochten in diesem Moment unwichtig sein. „Und, ähm, weißt du, ich hab Ginny versprochen ihr mit den Zaubertränkehausaufgaben zu helfen, Severus macht es seinen Schülern ja nicht gerade leicht, es geht um, äh, Antidote." Remus war nie ein sonderlich begabter Lügner gewesen, dass gehörte mehr zu Sirius und James Fachgebiet, doch fand er, diese aus der Luft gegriffene Geschichte doch recht überzeugend vorgetragen zu haben.

Bevor Tonks auf seine Schwindel reagieren konnte, wählte Ginny diesen unpassendsten aller Momente um die Küche zu betreten. Remus erhoffte sich, einen kurzen gloreichen Moment lang, die Situation eventuell retten zu können, wobei er mittels vieler extravaganter Handbewegungen hinter Tonks Rücken mit Ginny kommunizierte, um seine kleine Lüge aufrechterhalten könnte. Unglücklicherweise hatte sich Ginny diesen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, um ihn beiden zu verkünden, dass sie ihre Sommerhausaufgaben bis zur letzten Fußnote hin beendet hatte, und ob da noch Pudding vom gestrigen Abendessen sei? Nach der Entdeckung, dass Ron alle Puddingvorkommen in einem Mitternachtmahl vernichtet hatte, sah sie mit deutlicher Überraschung die Reaktion auf ihre vorangegangene Bemerkung in den Gesichtern von Remus, der sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub, und Tonks, die amüsiert grinste. „Stimmt was nicht?" fragte sie mit dem Mund voll von Harrys Geburtstagskuchen, den sie in den Untiefen der Gefriertruhe entdeckt hatte.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung, " sagte Tonks vergnügt, und stellte sich hinter Remus Stuhl. „Remus hier", sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „hat sich gerade bereiterklärt, mich am Samstag zur Dinnerparty meiner Eltern zu begleiten. Oder, Remus?"

„Oh, sehr nett, " bemerkte Ginny heiter, „dann darf Ron mal jemand anderen im Schach zu Kleinholz machen."

Remus stimmte ihr, hinter seinen Händen, zu.

Ü/N: die autorin, eine wirklich nette, junge frau übrigens, liebt offensichtlich häufige namensnennungen, man müsste mal auszählen wie oft ich „Remus" in diesem kapitel geschrieben hab. Es folgen zwei weitere chapters und ich wär euch verbunden, wenn ihr sie nicht schon vorher im orginal lest, das erstickt jeden übersetzer im keim. und obwohl nicht mein eigener plot würde ich mich über reviews sehr freuen.


	2. Chapter 2

Werewolves Are Not Popular Dinner Guests

_Part Two_

_In dem der vorherig erwähnte Wolf heftige Überraschung über eine Vielzahl von Gründen zeigt_

„Die Herrin hat Kreacher befohlen, sicher zu stellen, dass der Schäbige weggeht", keuchte eine ochsenfroschartige Stimme hinter Remus Rücken, „pünktlich", fügte die Stimme gequält hinzu.

Remus setzte sich aufrecht hin und versuchte das Gesicht weg zu schieben, welches ihn gerade mitten in einer Schachpartie belästigt hatte, obwohl er sogar über diese unfreiwillige Pause erleichtert war, denn er sah bereits eine weitere kolossale Niederlage seinerseits voraus.

Der Hauself hockte vor der Türöffnung des Salons. Remus fand, dass er heute besonders mürrisch aussah, als hätte sich das Maß der täglichen Grundmürrigkeit in Kreachers Gesicht proportional zu der Außentemperatur um einige Grad erhöht. Es war extrem heiß draußen und Remus wollte sich unter der glühenden Sonne gewiss nicht schmoren lassen.

„Was ist das denn?" fragte Remus, sein Gesicht spiegelte aufrichtige Verwunderung über eine Vielzahl von Tatsachen wider. Eine davon war es, Kreacher außerhalb seiner Höhle zu sehen. Jener verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit sich aus dem Blickfeld aller anderen Hausbewohner fernzuhalten, und so gut wie niemand, der im Grimmauld Place wohnte, neigte dazu, überhaupt mit ihm zu reden, wenn dann ließen sie ihn Frieden und vergewisserten sich in periodischen Abständen, ob er noch im Haus war.

Ein weiterer Punkt, der Remus verwunderte, war diese ominöse „Herrin", von der Kreacher sprach. Soweit Remus wusste, war es Mrs. Blacks einziges Anliegen gewesen (und sie machte es für jedermann hörbar), dass doch dieser grauenvolle oh grauenvolle Werwolf nicht mehr mit seiner Anwesenheit das Ansehen dieser Reinsten des reinen Bluts besudelte, oh Schande auf ihn; jedoch hatte sie sich nie um seine Pünktlichkeit gesorgt.

„Kreachers dreckige Halbblut-Herrin", fuhr Kreacher fort, „hat Kreacher befohlen, sicher zu gehen, dass der dreckige Halbmensch rechtzeitig das Haus verlässt. Kreacher war sehr erfreut, ist aber enttäuscht, als er herausgefunden hat, dass der dreckige Halbmensch wiederkommt."

„Weißt du", sagte Fred vom Sofa aus, wo er gerade einen Artikel des Klitterer verkehrt herum las (Fred war verkehrt herum, nicht der Klitterer), „du benutzt das Wort dreckig so oft. Wir waschen uns doch alle immer brav."

Kreacher entgegnete dem ein paar wohlüberlegte Worte, die Remus nicht einmal vage wiedergeben würde, er verkehrt Kreacher stets auf eine recht unpersönliche Art und Weise. Ihm wurde klar, auf wen sich sicher Kreacher bezog, wenn er von seiner „dreckigen Halbblut-Herrin" sprach.

Ein paar Monate vor seinem Tod hat es Sirius offenbar zu Stande gebracht Kreacher zu überzeugen, Befehle von Tonks entgegen zu nehmen. Die Gründe dafür hatte er Remus nie adäquat erklären können, als er ihn danach gefragt hatte. „Weil ich Ordnung in seinen hässlichen Kopf bringen wollte", hatte Sirius abwesend antwortet, es offenbarte letztendlich, dass er es getan hatte, weil Streit mit Kreacher zu suchen, Sirius einzige Beschäftigung war und das er damals sehr gelangweilt gewesen sein muss, doch im Nachhinein hatte es Sinn ergeben. Dies scheint der Grund für die meisten Dinge zu sein, die Sirius tut. Oder getan hat. (Remus hasste es, alles bezüglich Sirius in der Vergangenheit sagen und sogar denken zu müssen. Das ist wohl eines der schlimmsten Dinge am Tod.)

Nun wünscht sich Remus sehr, er hätte Sirius beigebracht wie man Akkordion spielt oder ähnliches, so wie sich normale Menschen beschäftigen, wenn sie sich langweilen. Tonks hatte Kreacher anscheinend gesagt, er solle Remus überwachen, so dass er seinem Versprechen nicht entgehen kann.

„In Ordnung, Kreacher", erwiderte Remus und widmete sich wieder dem Schachbrett, wo Rons Springer, zu Remus maßlosem Entsetzen, seine Königin vom Spielfeld zog.

„Ich hasse Springer", murmelte Remus.

„Hä?", fragte Ron fahrig, während er die kleine Armee bestehend aus Remus Schachfiguren ordnete.

„Mit ihren verflixten kleinen L-Kurven, selbstgefälligen kleinen –„

„Ihr Zug, Professor."

„Richtig." Remus schob seinen Turm voran, der, sehr unspektakulär, einen von Rons verbliebenen Bauern erledigte.

Einige Minuten später:

„Schachmatt", sagte Ron und lehnte sich zurück, die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt.

„Was!"

„Dort, der Läufer metzelt den König nieder."

„Oh. Tatsächlich." Remus konnte sich nicht helfen, diesen alten Schachfiguren immer feindseliger gegenüber zu stehen, und es ärgerte ihn auch, wie fügsam sie wurden, wenn sie der Niederlage ins Auge sahen; sie gaben den Kampf stets schnell auf. Es hatte wohl mit den häufigen Schlägen auf den Kopf zu tun in den letzten paar Wochen, dachte sich Remus. Er sah auf seine Uhr und seufzte laut. „Na schön, ich sollte dann gehen." Er stand auf. „Bis später."

„Viel Spaß", wünschte Hermine vom Sessel aus und sah nur kurz von ihrem Buch auf (Es war eines von denen, die sie sich von Ginny geliehen hatte. _Drabbles mit Drachen und anderen heißen magischen Kreaturen _hießen die Memoiren einen überpubertieren Teenagers. Hermine schien wenig begeistert davon, so oft wie sie die Nase rümpfte und lautes Schauben des Entsetzens verlauten ließ.)

„Oh, das werde ich, keine Sorge…"

Nachdem Remus gegangen war, sagte Ginny, „Er sah nicht besonders glücklich aus, oder?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „So schlimm kanns nicht sein. Zu den Tonks zum Essen zu gehen? Komisch, dass er so trübsinnig dreinguckt."

Ron lachte laut auf. „Kein Wunder, dass er schlecht drauf ist! Ich hab ihn jetzt zum wievielten Mal geschlagen?"

„Sechzehnten", sagten Fred, George und Harry im Chor.

„Sechzehn Mal", fuhr Ron fort. „Merlin, er hat Ausdauer, oder? Wenn ich er wäre, hätte ich es schon lange aufgegeben. Sechzehn Mal…"

Remus ließ sich diese Zahl noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, als er auf das große Landhaus der Tonkses zuging. Er war mal _so gut_ im Schach gewesen, als er noch jünger war. Ihn mit einem Schachbrett zu sehen, hatte den gesamten gryffindorschen Gemeinschaftsraum erzittern lassen! (Remus wollte zumindest denken, es wäre das Schachbrett gewesen.) Was war geschehen? Er musste das Gespür dafür verloren haben, stellte er fest, als er ins Foyer trat. Ja, das wird es gewesen sein…

Schachbezogene Gedanken, obwohl nicht sonderlich glamourös, beherrschten noch immer Remus Geist, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat. Der Raum selbst war wirklich schön anzusehen, eine große Anzahl hoher Fenster mit Blick hinunter auf einen bläulichen See, doch die Verteilung der Personen im Raum ließen Remus Gedanken unweigerlich zurück zum Schach schnellen und warum er seinen Ruf als überragender Stratege dieses Spiels verloren hatte.

„Erinnerst du dich, als ich sagte, alle Freunde meiner Eltern seien alt und krustig?" frage eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Remus wurde von der Überzeugung hinweg gerissen, welch dämliche Lücken er Ron zum Angriff auf seine Königin offeriert hatte, und dreht sich um. Tonks stand nun vor ihm in einem glänzenden schwarzen Kleid, ihr Haare in einem trüben Braun und in den Rücken fallend. Sie sah, alles in allem, recht bedrückt aus.

„Ja", sagte er, „ich kann mich an ähnliches erinnern?"

„Ich befürchte, dass war wohl doch nicht ganz zutreffend. Leider. Dreh dich um."

Er tat es sogleich und erblickte, zu seiner Überraschung, Percy Weasley, der neben der Bowleschüssel heftig lachte, zusammen mit einem alten Warlock, den Remus nicht kannte (der Tatsache entsprechend wie laut und ausgiebig Percy lachte, war dieser anscheinend sehr einflussreich) und äußerst nervösen, gelockten jungen Dame, die Remus aus Lehrerzeiten als Penelope Clearwater wieder erkannte.

„Er arbeitet im Büro meiner Mutter. Zum Glück hab ich nicht Bill oder Arthur oder Molly eingeladen. Ich vermute mal, ich wollte ihn _das_ ersparen, aus reiner Nächstenliebe heraus."

Remus stellte mit einiger Empörung fest, dass sie ihm das wohl nicht ersparen wollte und dass sich ihr Gedanke der Nächstenliebe wohl nicht auf die erstrecke, denen gen Vollmond immer etwas heiß unter Kragen wird. Dann lächelte er, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er scherzte, doch sie sah nun, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch bedrückter aus.

„Du hast Recht. Es ist schon ziemlich gemein von mir, dich dieser Meute auszusetzen. Sie schwenkte die Hand durch den Raum voller Menschen und zeigte letztendlich auf Percy, der seinen ehemaligen Lehrer verstohlen in Augenschein nahm. Ebenso wie Penelope Clearwater, welche das Hallo offensichtlich schon auf den Lippen hatte, dann aber von Percy an der Schleife ihres malvenfarbenen Kleides langsam in eine andere Richtung gezogen wurde. Remus drehte ihnen den Rücken zu.

„Also wirklich, du hast dem Partydinner deiner Eltern Unrecht getan. Die ist nicht mal annähernd so schlecht, wie einige andere, die ich schon erlebt habe."

„Oh?"

„Ich erinnere mich da an Sivester…es muss ein Jahr vor Harrys Geburt gewesen sein, wir hatten in Sirius Wohnung gefeiert."

„Wie war s?"

„Echt unter aller Sau. Er hatte nicht mal eine Uhr."

Remus lachte auf, verstummte aber unverzüglich, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, über wen er gesprochen hatte. Tonks durchlebte ähnliches. Dann versuchte er eine erzwungene Kehrtwende heraus aus diesem verletzenden Thema zu machen, wie er es immer tat, wenn die Erinnerungen an Sirius zu nahe waren. Es kam ihm wie immer denkbar ungelegen, gerade jetzt, wo er es mal zu Stande gebracht hatte, eine sehr willkommene Unterhaltung mit jemandem zu führen, der nicht sechzehn Jahr alt war und ihm beim Schach übers Knie gelegt hatte. Bevor sich Tonks und er noch tiefer in der ohnehin peinlichen Gesprächspause verhaspelten, rief ihnen jemand über das Meer von Köpfen hinweg etwas zu.

„Nymphadora! Komm her, Cookie ist hier! Ooh, ist das Remus? Ihr beiden, kommt jetzt, ihr könnt euch nicht ewig vor meiner Bowle verstecken!"

Tonks schauderte, ob nun wegen der Tatsache, dass ihre Mutter sie bei ihrem leicht abnormen Vornamen gerufen hatte oder wegen der Erwähnung dieser Cookie- Frau oder vielleicht aufgrund des Zusammenkommens all dieser Dinge, Remus wusste es nicht.

Dennoch folgte er ihr, nachdem er Percy erblickt hatte, der scheinbar Information über seine (Remus) Identität in umgebende Menge gestreut hatte und nun auch sie einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu ihm hielten.

„Cookie ist meine Taufpatin", erklärte Tonks, während sie Remus durch die Menge lavierte. (Er fühlte sich ein bisschen wie Moses, als jener das Rote Meer teilte; all diese Leute gewährte ihm reichlich Raum.)

„Weiß du", setzte Tonks fort, „wie schwer es ist, eine Frau Respekt entgegen zu bringen, die Cookie heißt?"

„Ich kann s mir vorstellen."

„Versuch das nicht mal. Es ist schwer. Besonders als Sechsjährige."

Tonks Großmutter Cookie war eine Frau mit kleinen Füssen und einem kleinen Kopf, aber mit einer sehr großzügigen Taille. Ein wenig wie eines der Spinnräder, die Remus Vater ihm gezeigt hatte, als er noch sehr jung war. Sie trug zu viel Lippenstift und hatte sehr langes Haar. Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich, als ihr Patenkind mit diesem offensichtlich Fremden auf sie zukam. („Tante Cookie ist ziemlich interessiert am neusten Tratsch", hatte ihm Tonks erzählt, „Sie wird klar stellen, dass sie dich nicht kennt.") Jedoch Andromedas Gesicht erhellte sich. Zu seiner Verwunderung umarmte sie ihn herzlich.

„Remus, schön dich zu sehen. Wir haben uns doch seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen, oder?"

Als er zum ersten Mal von zu Hause weggelaufen war, wurde Sirius ziemlich oft hierher zum Dinner eingeladen und nicht selten brachte er Remus einfach mit („Weil Moony immer ein bisschen was auf den Rippen braucht", würde Sirius jetzt grinsend sagen) und sie hatten es stets genossen. Nach Ende des Krieges sah Remus sich als tragische Erinnerung an einen Mann, an den man eigentlich nicht erinnert werden wollte, und seine Besuche blieben aus.

Andromeda stellte ihn vor.

„Das ist Remus Lupin, er war ein sehr guter Freund meines verstorbenen Cousins."

„Wie geht es ihnen?" fragte Cookie abwesend. Sie wartete die Antwort nicht ab, sondern richtete sich gleich zu Andromeda. „Wenn es dich nicht stört, muss ich jetzt nach Prudence suchen, sie ist mir wieder abhanden gekommen, kleines Scampie. Ich seh´ euch zwei dann beim Dinner."

Remus meinte im ersten Moment, er sollte vielleicht anmerken, dass er auch am Dinner teilnehmen würde, realisierte dann allerdings, dass es keinen Anlass gab, sie mit dieser Information unglücklich zu machen.

Tonks starrte ihrer Patin mit einem Ausdruck blanken Horror im Gesicht hinterher. „_Prudence?_ Sie wollte doch nicht…"

„P.K. ist hier und gucknicht so entsetzt", sagte ihre Mutter streng.

„Entsetzt? Ich bin nicht entsetzt, ich ängstige mich nur um das Wohl euer Gäste, wenn sie diese, kleinen Satan ausgeliefert sind…"

Andromeda bedachte sie mit einem noch strengeren Blick. „P.K. ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Sie ist nur ein wenig…"

„Böse", beendete Tonks.

„Wer soll das denn sein?" fragte Remus recht amüsiert darüber, wie beunruhigt Tonks zu sein schien.

„Prudence Katherine", kläre Andromeda ihn auf. „Sie ist Cookies Tochter. Sie wird nächstes Jahr in Hogwarts eingeschult und Nymphadora und sie sind nie richtig warm miteinander geworden…"

„Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts", murmelte Tonks „Du solltest dich in Acht nehmen, Remus, sie ist eine Bedrohung."

Andromeda rollte mit den Augen. „Ich muss nach dem Essen sehen. In ein paar Minuten beginnt das Dinner, ich seh euch dann."

Remus sah ihr nach und wandte sich dann wieder zu Tonks, deren Augen aufmerksam den ganzen Raum absuchten.

„Ich find es ernsthaft lustig, dass ein vom Ministerium ausgebildeter Auror, wie du einer bist, Angst vor einem neunjährigen Mädchen hat", sagte er, unfähig die Belustigung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Tonks blickte ihn strafend an. „Sie ist zehn. Und ich möchte den Nachmittag einfach so belassen wie er ist, nur eine unerfreuliche Begegnung mit einigen der weniger ansprechenden Ministerumsmitglieder. Nicht das was P.K. daraus macht."

„Was denn?"

„Die Höhle auf Erden", erwiderte Tonks, seufzte schwer und entfernte sich.

Remus sah sich um. Er wusste sch nicht anders zu helfen, als ihr bei dieser zermürbenden Suche nach dem Kind zu helfen."

Es sollte, so entschied Remus in diesem Moment, noch eine interessante Nacht werden.

**Nächstes Kapitel**: In dem Remus entdeckt was kleine Kinder so in der Abwesenheit ihrer Eltern treiben und warum die elterliche Aufsichtspflicht eine wichtige Sache ist.

Ü/N: ich hab mir diese mal viel, wenn nicht zu viel zeit gelassen. das tut mir leid. ganz echt. das war aber auch ne ganze menge zu übersetzen, und „dinner guests" geht nicht so leicht von der hand wie „chronische chocoholics", aber ich bemühe mich. dank an Katharina-B, Tonks 14 (du bist echt die beste!), ChrissiTine (du bist schuld daran, dass ich beim reviews lesen immer ganz rot werde…), Kora89 (versprochen war versprochen), Yugi-w, Falke (geduld ist eine tugend) und gwen. ICH LIEBE REVIEWS!

liebe grüße und geratet nicht in die kicherschleife!


	3. Chapter 3

Werewolves Are Not Popular Dinner Guests

_Part Three_

_In dem eine junge Frau ihren Lebensweg überdenkt und ein Wolf sich mit chronischer Arbeitslosigkeit herumärgert und an einer nicht existenten Miete erfreut _

Tonks wirre Suche nach Prudence Katherine wurde jäh durch eine unerwartete Begegnung mit ihrem Boss unterbrochen. Da sich Remus und Edmund Dawlish aus rein lebensgeschichtlichen Gründen recht wenig zu sagen hatten, drehte Remus, kaum hatte er Dawlish in Augenschein genommen, ab und versuchte sich möglichst unauffällig zu entfernen.

Tonks unterdessen dachte intensiv darüber nach, ob sie die richtige Karrierewahl getroffen hatte. Nach einem eingehenden Studium der beiden nahe stehenden Seniorauroren, fragte sie sich zwangsläufig, ob sie nicht etwas länger hätte überlegen sollen.

Zu allererst Moody. Nur ein Blick auf Moody reicht, dich selbst fragen zu müssen, ob du mit ihm überhaupt in seinem Raum sein möchtest, umso weniger ein Einsatzteam bilden. Während er dich anfangs lediglich in die Grundregel von Schutz und Wachsamkeit einführt, entdeckt man im Lauf der Zeit die Charakterzüge einer fanatischen Hyäne in ihm, was nicht unbedingt zu den guten Eigenschaften eines Aurorentrainers zählen muss. Zumal man ihn Dank der Mitgliedschaft im selben Geheimorden auch noch außerordentlich häufig zu Gesicht bekommt. Dennoch, auch fanatische Hyänen haben ein Herz.

Edmund Dawlish war eine circa 100 Jahre jüngere Version von Professor Binns. Jedoch war Professor Binns zu lauschen, wie sein Ohr an sein Vakuum zu halten, so konnte man Dawlishs Gerede mit einer schreienden Chor aller Vakuum _(Anmerkung des Übersetzers: leider kenne ich die mehrzahl von vakuum nicht, man kann ja auch nicht alles wissen)_ dieser Welt vergleichen.

Während Dawlish ihr und einer Hand voll Menschen, die entweder zu höflich oder in ein komatösen Zustand gefallen waren, um sich mit zwielichtigen Entschuldigungen dem Geschwafel zu entziehen, begann Tonks Hinterkopf taub zu werden.

Andromeda mochte nicht, was ihre Tochter als „kreative Farbgebung" bezeichnend, mit ihren Haaren anstellte, und sperrte Tonks, als sie am frühen Nachmittag ankam, ins Bad, wo sie ihrem Haar eine „anständige" Farbe geben sollte und sie dann mit gemein aussehenden Essstäben hochstecken musste. Essstäbchen, gemacht um sich die Haare hochzustecken? Tonks war der Überzeugung, Essstäbchen dienten ausschließlich der Vertilgung chinesischer Imbissgerichte. Aber doch nicht in die Haare. Alles andere ist einfach gottlos, so ist das.

Diese Gottlosigkeit erklärte wohl die Tortour die Tonks erleiden musste, als hätte man ihr lange Nadel in den Kopf gesteckt. So müssen sich die unschuldigen armen Mädchen in China fühlen, dachte sie. Jene, die auch ihre Füße so bandagieren, bis sie ganz deformiert sind, und in diese winzigkleinen Schuhe passen. Arme Kinder. Arme Tonks.

Remus, so wollte sie sich bewusst machen, hatte es eigentlich viel besser als sie. Remus hatte sie stehen gelassen, wollte sich nicht der Gnade des monotonen Dauerredners aussetzten. Seufzend wünschte sich Tonks, sie besäße die gleiche Freiheit wie der arbeitslose Werwolf. Und sie wünschte, ihr Haar würde nicht so öde aussehen. Sie sollte noch daran arbeiten…

Später:

„Nymphadora, wo ist Remus?"

„Keine Ahnung, Mum. Ich hab ihn im Getümmel verloren, nachdem ich mit dir geredet habe." Ihre Augen suchten den Speisesaal nach Remus ab. „Vielleicht ist er verloren gegangen. Für eine Wolf hat er aber einen miesen Orientierungssinn."

„Nymphadora! Nicht so laut!"

„Was? Du meinst Werwo- - „

„Shh! Nur weil du gern respektlos benimmst, musst du es noch lange nicht durch den ganzen Raum brüllen."

Tonks rollte mit den Augen. Immer wenn ihre Mutter in der Nähe war, sprach sie natürlich unerträglich laut… „Ich brülle überhaupt nicht. Es weiß doch eh schon jeder."

Andromeda blickte ihre Tochter ernst an. „Ich denke, solche Sachen muss man nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit diskutieren."

Tonks seufzte auf. „Mum, es ist ja schön, dass du von allem und jedem immer das Beste denken willst, aber du musst auch akzeptieren, dass nicht jeder von Remus so gut denkt wie du. Die denken anderes so als…du weiß schon, könne er dir sagen, was du zum Frühstück hattest, wenn er an deinem Kragen schnüffelt."

Andromda riss die Augen auf. „_Kann_ er das?"

„Also…nein, natürlich nicht, außer die Person bekleckert sich bei Essen, aber der Punkt ist, dass die Leute denken, er könnte so was, und das geht ihm gewaltig auf die Nerven."

„Hat er das gesagt?"

„Na-ja, nicht mit diesen Worten. Aber es ist nichtsdestotrotz so. Ich meine, er ist ja auch nur ein Mensch, und keine blutrünstige Bestie. Und wenn dich die Leute eben nicht wie einen Menschen behandeln, sondern wie ein komischen Hybriden oder so, dann ist auch kein Wunder, wenn er wahrscheinlich lieber friedlich in Vaters Bibliothek stöbert, als sich hier der fiesen Meute auszusetzen. Willst du ihm das wirklich vorhalten?"

Andromeda sah schockiert aus. „Ich, also- -„

In der Ahnung, dass sie ihrer Mutter gerade sehr viel Wasser ins Getriebe geschüttet hatte, ergänzte Tonks hastig, „Vergiss es, Mum, vergiss was ich gesagt habe. Er wird schon wieder auftauchen, wenn er Hunger hat." Tonks hielt ein. „Siehst du, ich hab ihn auch gleich wieder mit einem wilden Tier verglichen. Ich bin kein Stück besser." Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf und setzte sich, und konnte somit nicht sehen, wie Remus den Speisesaal betrat, gemeinsam mit einem kleinen Mädchen im Partydress.

„Mein Vater hat mir meinen Namen gegeben", erzählte Prudence Katherine ihm, als sie sich setzten.

„Oh?"

„Ja. Er ist Beatles-Fan, weiß du."

„Oh."

Das Gesicht von Prudence Katherine war rund und pausbäckig, dem ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich, und hatte einen Mund, der ihr einen dauerhaft schmollenden Ausdruck gab, wie in diesem Moment auch.

„Es ist schon eine recht ungewöhnliche Namenskombination", sagte Remus. „Willst d ein paar Kartoffeln? Ich meine, es gibt ja auch andere Möglichkeiten. Da gibt es Rita. Oder Lucy. Oder Michelle. Sogar Penny, ich vermute, wenn du willst – oh nein, hab ich dich traurig gemacht?"

„Nein", erwiderte P.K. in einem lang gezogenen Klagelaut, „nenn mich doch Walross´ wie die anderen…und ich mag keine grünen Bohnen." Sie schubste den Teller zur Seite.

„So schlimm ist es auch nicht." Remus nahm sich die grünen Bohnen von ihrem Teller. „Glaub mir, ich kenn schlimmere."

„Das sagen alle", antwortete Prudence. „ Sie sagen, sie treffen viele Leute mit komischen Namen, aber _ich _hab noch nie welche getroffen."

„Was ist mit Tonks?"

„Du meinst _Nymphadora_? Ich frag mich immer, warum sie sich Tonks nennt, dass klingt so jungsmäßig. Was ist mit ihr?"

„Sie hält nichts von ihrem Vornamen, genauso wie du, also musste sie auf ihren Nachnamen zurückgreifen, was hätte sie sonst tun sollen?" meinte Remus liebeswürdig.

P.K. verdrehte die Augen, zeigte, wie schlimmer die Probleme anderer auch sein mögen, an die Gewichtigkeit ihrer kam sie nicht ran. Sie war ein kurioses Kind, egozentrisch und von sich selbst erfüllt, aber dennoch altklug und sehr neugierig.

„Was machst du?" fragte sie.

„Ich war mal Lehrer."

„Und warum bist du das jetzt nicht mehr?"

„Personelle Probleme." Das hörte sich besser an als Probleme animalischer Natur´.

„Was machst du jetzt?"

„Ich bin…chronisch arbeitslos."

Sie starrte ihn an wie eine seltene Vogelart, die man nicht o oft zu Gesicht bekommt. „Wirklich? Mum sagt, alle Arbeitslosen sind faule Dreckskerle."

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht doch ein paar von den Bohnen willst? Die sind wirklich gut. Sie schüttelte entschieden ablehnend den Kopf und schwieg eine Weile. Dann fragte sie etwas ganz anderes. „Hat dich Tonks hierher eingeladen?"

„Ja."

„Bist du ihr Freund?"

„Um Gottes Willen nein, ich lebe nur im Haus ihres verstorbenen Cousins."

Sie kräuselte ihre Nase. „Warum das denn?"

„Na ja, das Haus an sich ist vielleicht ein bisschen schäbig oder baufällig, aber dafür ist die Miete sehr billig - - - eigentlich muss ich gar keine Miete zahlen. So was muss man berücksichtigen, wenn man chronisch arbeitslos ist."

„Warum gehst du nicht einfach arbeiten?"

„Personelle Probleme. Du bist noch zu jung, um das zu verstehen, wirklich."

Prudence Katherine ließ ihre Gabel geräuschvoll auf den Teller fallen. „Ich hasse es, wenn Leute sagen, dass ich zu jung bin und so. Bin ich nämlich _nicht_! Meine Lehrer sagen immer, ich bin total schlau. Ich bin die Beste in der Klasse. Außerdem bin ich total einzigartig, weil meine Mum eine Hexe ist, aber ich gehe trotzdem auf eine Muggelschule. Das ist, weil Dad ein Muggel ist. Das ist total selten." Sie lächelte schüchtern. „Die Vergiss-Michs mussten schon zehn Mal hinkommen, weil mir was über Magie und so rausgerutscht ist."

„_Zehn _Mal? Was hast du denn gesagt?"

„Nur so über Flohpulver und meine Eltern und solche Sachen."

„Zehn Mal, meine Güte! Glaubst du nicht, das war etwas übertrieben?"

„Das Ministerium wollte, dass Mum und Dad aufgeben und mich von der Muggelschule runter nehmen, aber ich hab mich geweigert. Außerdem waren das ja ehrlich nur Unfälle. Zumindest die meisten." Sie wackelte gedankenverloren mit den Augenbrauen.

Remus starrte sie an. „Du meinst, du hast manche _absichtlich_ verhext? Warum?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nur Tommy Bradford, und er hat s verdient, glaub mir. Wenn du ihn kennen würdest, hättest du ihn auch verhext."

„Wissen deine Eltern - - ich meine, wissen sie das?" fragte er ohne zu realisieren, was für eine dumme Frage das war, bevor es zu spät war.

Sie schnaubte. „Klar, sicher. Hi Mum." Ihre Mutter erschien überraschend hinter Prudence Kathrerines Stuhl.

Sie sah ihre Tochter an, dann Remus, es missfiel ihr deutlich. „P.K., wo ist dein Vater?"

„Er wurde in sein Büro gerufen" sagte Remus. Es schien ziemlich dringend, er hatte Sie so kurzfristig nicht gefunden, und fragte mich deshalb, ob ich ein Auge auf P.K. haben könnte. Um sicherzugehen, dass sie keinen…ähm…Ärger macht."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum er sich darum Sorgen macht", sagte P.K. offensichtlich verärgert.

„Ich auch nicht", erwiderte Remus.

„Ich weiß, dass hört sich jetzt gemein an", sagte Tonks nach dem Dinner, „aber du bist wirklich ein furchtbarer Dinnergast."

„Warum das?"

„Du hast mich sitzengelassen, zu aller erst einmal. Und das auch noch bei Dawlish. Dickes Minus dafür. Noch schlimmer, du hast mich im Stich gelassen, um Zeit mit der Reinkarnation des Teufels zu –."

„Hey, _das_ ist fies. Das war ja nicht vorsätzlich. Ich hatte mich zuerst mit ihrem Vater unterhalten. Er ist ein –."

„Fußabtreter. Mein Gott, diese Dinger bringen mich noch um den Verstand, " sprach sie und zog heftig aber erfolglos an einem der Stäbchen in ihrem Haar. Nun ähnelte es sehr einem Sendemast auf ihrem Kopf, fand Remus. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihr das auch zu sagen, doch sie schien gerade jetzt nicht in der Verfassung für solche Komplimente.

„In der Tat könnte man sagen, er ist ein Fußabtreter. Jedoch wollte ich _Muggel_ sagen. Im Großen und Ganzen sogar ein recht netter Zeitgenosse. Aber da war dieser Anruf und es war dringend, und er konnte P.K.s Mutter nicht finden, natürlich, da hab ich ihm versichert, ich würde schon aufpassen, dass sie keinem Gift in Getränk mischt und all die anderen schlimmen Dinge, zu denen sie fähig ist." Er starrte einen Moment lang aus dem Fenster. „Ich hab nicht wortwörtlich gesagt, natürlich."

„Ich verstehe." Sie öffnete das Fenster, um die Briese vom See ins Haus ziehen zu lassen.

„Ach", machte sie, als ihr gemeinsames Schweigen nach einigen Minuten ein „beinahe schon peinlich"-Territorium erreicht hatte, „Es war ein wirklich enttäuschender Abend, oder? Ich habe, Percy Weasley erzählte, wie gut es seiner Familie ginge, ein bisschen was dazugeflunkert hab ich schon, aber es war einfach zu goldig, wie sich seine roten Ohren mit dem Haar bissen."

Remus grinste sanft.

„Ich meine, eigentlich geht es den Weasleys ja auch gut, sie sind schließlich nicht tot, nur irgendwie in…"

„In _tödlicher Gefahr _in etwa?" ergänzte Remus.

„So ungefähr, ja…" Sie lehnte sich weit aus dem Fenster, schloss die Augen. Remus sah eine dünne, pinke Strähne in dieser untonksich braunen Sendemastfrisur leuchten. Und er musste noch ein wenig mehr grinsen.

ENDE

_Ü/N: Ich kann nur vor euch kriechen, ehrlich, das hat so furchtbar lange gedauert mit dem 3. kapitel, dass es mir schon fast peinlich ist. Aber ich hatte so viel zu tun, und war auch--- na ja, faul eben. Eine ganz dicke entschuldigung und schokolade für alle. Eure milva_


End file.
